TheBakuganHangout Wiki:RP Brawling Rules
This is a page created to manage the rules of the sudden increase of RP Brawling on TheBakuganHangout Wiki. Objective to Win: To put your opponent's Bakugan BELOW 0 G. Not equal to, BELOW. Basic Rules *Players take turns to play. A player may take three actions per turn. Actions include: Playing abilities, putting a support piece on the field, and activing a gate. *Players are limited to two support pieces per round. Support pieces include Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titans/Mechtogan Destroyers, Traps, Mobile Assault, Battle Suits, Battle Gear, and BakuNanos. *In a game, there are three rounds. If a Bakugan loses a round, it cannot be used again, unless an ability or gate makes this rule obsolete. (This rule does not apply to tournaments.) *You can only add a second Bakugan to the field by using an ability that has that effect. Players cannot freely shoot out armies of Bakugan, as this would create too much chaos. *Players CANNOT defeat a Bakugan on their first turn. Why is this established? Because abilities and brawling have evolved so much, that a Bakugan can simply take another out by simply getting the first turn. It's like the Bakugan that takes the first turn always wins because of this rule not being there until now. After your first turn, it's fair play. *Abilities cannot affect more than 1000 Gs at a time WITHOUT some kind of requirement or boost from another ability effect. *Automatic wins MUST have a type of REASONABLE requirement. *You may only use a MAXIMUM of THREE actions per turn (that is yours). Triple Abilities count as three actions, and vice versa. Using a Gate Card counts as one action. Using a Support Piece counts as an action. *A Bakugan cannot have a base G-Power higher than 2000. **If a Bakugan has a certain mode that puts their G-Power over 2000 for a base, they cannot use this mode until three of their turns have passed. **This rule does not apply to god-type Bakugan or Forbidden Bakugan. *After opening a Gate Card, you still have two actions. *Forbidden Bakugan CANNOT be used unless the opponent to the owner asks them to use said Bakugan. Otherwise, they cannot be used for this form of brawling. *If an ability states in its text "This cannot be countered in any way", there is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY TO COUNTER IT, unless the opponent uses an ability that prevents it or nullifies it before it is played. This goes for abilities that state "No matter what the circumstances" as well. If it lacks the word 'counter', it is fair play to find a loophole around it. *If a Support Piece enters the field, it is IMMUNE to any prevention effects that its user's opponent set up. *Players cannot skip or make another player lose more than five turns in a turn. AS A MAXIMUM. *If neither player can do anything, the brawl is declared a stalemate and the winner is the one with the higher G-Power. If the G-Powers are equal in this situation, it's a draw.' *Cards that have effects such as "the opponent cannot activate anything for (up to five) turns" can be used ONLY after at least four turns (two of yours and two of your opponent's) have passed PER round. This because someone can activate that type of Ability on their first turn, and not allow their opponent, for example, do anything for a few turns. *Forbidden Bakugan/over-powered Bakugan can only be used IF at least ONE admin agrees to it for a brawl. If both/all players want to use Forbidden/over-powered Bakugan, that is perfectly fine if an admin allows it. However, if at least one person ONLY has a Forbidden Bakugan and wants to use it, and the other player(s) either do not have any and/or do not want to use Forbidden/over-powered Bakugan, the players without the over-powered Bakugan or not using them can decide whether to allow the owner of a Forbidden Bakugan to use one or not. If a compromise is not reached, at least one admin makes the decision. *Automatic Abilities/Gates CANNOT be used, as they can have unfair effects prior to any attacks, for instance. Examples are being unable to negate Ability Cards of the opponent before a brawl starts. Any Automatic Abilities/Gates MUST have the automatic activation part of their description either removed or replaced by a part that is allowed, such as "play ay anytime". Support Piece Rules Battle Gear/BakuNano *You can use a Battle Gear Ability (or an Ability Card of a Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle) at anytime during a round. Battle Gear Abilities count as actions, therefore one Battle Gear Ability equals one action. *Battle Gear can only have a limit of 400 Gs. *Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicles can only have a limit of 1,000 Gs. *BakuNanos can only have a a limit of 400 Gs. *You can use a BakuNano Ability at anytime during a round. BakuNano Abilities count as actions, therefore one BakuNano Ability equals one action. Mechtogan *Mechtogan can only have a limit of 3000 Gs. *Mechtogan Titans can only have a limit of 4000 Gs. *Mechtogan Destroyers can only have a limit of 8000 Gs. *While you can only use TWO Support Pieces in a brawl, if you are using at least ONE Mechtogan of a combined Mechtogan, such as a Mechtogan Destroyer or a Duomechtra-class Mechtogan, you can bring in the rest of those Mechtogan to the battle, whether their number is more than two. The Mechtogan who were not originally part of your set fo Support Pieces, however, cannot use their Abilities/Gates, and they must combine on the next turn that is yours. *Mechtogan Titans can ONLY be used after their Mechtogan counterpart is used. However, if they do not have a normal Mechtogan counterpart, any Mechtogan is fine to use (as long as it is of the same Attribute of the Titan) before you use your Mechtogan Titan. *Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titans/Mechtogan Destroyers MUST have at least one Attribute that matches at least ONE of their partner Bakugan's Attributes. Attribute variations (example, a Matrix Subterra Mechtogan and a normal Subterra Bakugan) do not count as the actual Attribute of the Bakugan, as logn as they don't have the said Attribute variation of an actual Attribute. *Mechtogan Destroyers count as two Support Pieces despite being one, due to their immense G-Power. *Mechtogan Ability Cards/Gate Cards each count as one action. MechFrames Introducing MechFrames, a new, fanon-based type of Support Piece with interesting functions. Any member on this Wiki can have a MechFrame. However, there also specific rules for MechFrames on here as well. *MechFrames can only have a limit of 3500 Gs, unless an exception is approved by at least ONE administrator on this site. *You CANNOT use a MechFrame on a Bakugan that has already been defeated. If anyone purposely attempts to do so, and/or attempts to lie about not using the defeated Bakugan with a MechFrame when they SOMEHOW did, will have a two-turn penalty. *MechFrames can be used only after four turns (two of your turns and two of your opponent's) have passed. *MechFrames can only have G-Power that goes up to 3500 Gs. Anything higher than that MUST be allowed by at least one admin. Also, any MechFrame with Gs above 3500 are counted as over-powered, and like Forbidden Bakugan, must be decided on whether they should be used or not. *MechFrame Ability Cards/Gate Cards each count as one action. What does "counter" and "tamper" mean and what do they do? In regards to this game, 'counter' means any method of nullifying. This includes four different types: *'Nullify': Nullify means to put an ability out of commission. *'Reflect': Reflect sends an ability's effect back at its user. Deflecting means the same thing. *'Reverse': Reverse inverts an ability effect. For example, G-Power gains become negative. *'Remove': Remove from play only counts as a counter when you attempt to remove an ability that's already been played. Removing an ability takes it out of the round or game, depending on the ability. Tampering with an ability means to somehow mess up its effect. There are two methods to do so: *'Backfire': Backfiring switches out ability effects and replaces them with a subtraction of Gs, or anything else shown on the effect of a card played by the person who caused the backfiring. Backfiring doesn't work against abilities already played in previous turns, however. *'Remove': Removing abilities before they've been played counts as a tamper. As stated before, this means to take it out of the round and/or game. For how long is shown in the effect of the card played by the person who caused the removal of abilities. More will be added as more problems are brought up. Contact For more information, help, problems, questions, and concerns, please contact either Firestormblaze, ZeroSaberX, Valentin 98, and/or any other admin on this Wiki. Thank you for your cooperation.